At present, with the development of network communication technology, network communication systems of a variety of segmentation fields have also appeared and developed, and satisfy special communication needs of users in different segmentation fields.
An anonymous communication system is one network communication system in the segmentation field. In the anonymous communication system, information sending party can send information transmission units of different types and content. The information transmission units do not specify a receiving party, and is directly sent to a background service system of the anonymous communication system. The background service system randomly selects one user from registered users as a receiving party, and sends the information transmission unit to the receiving party. In the anonymous communication system, users can input their blessing, wish, personal introduction, privacy inconvenient to tell familiar people and other contents into the information transmission unit for transmission; after the receiving party randomly matched by the anonymous communication system receives the information transmission unit, the receiving party can choose to respond to the information transmission unit and can also discard the information transmission unit. In the anonymous communication system, communicating parties are anonymous, thus, they do not have to worry about privacy issues and can speak freely. This meets such particular needs of some users. Since the sending party does not specify the receiving party, thus, the information transmission unit of the anonymous communication system is vividly called “floating bottle”.
In the present anonymous communication system, the background service system usually randomly selects one user from registered users as a receiving party of the information transmission unit, or is further to use single user attribute based on sex and age, etc. of the sending party and the receiving party to match the receiving party of the information transmission unit. The receiving party matched in this way has low degree of association with the content of the information transmission unit as well as the sending party, this results in a low response rate of the receiving party for the received information transmission unit, and further results in a lower user activity in the whole anonymous communication system. The response rate refers to a proportion of information transmission units which users reply to information transmission units which users receive; the activity refers to frequency of users using information transmission units for communication.